Naruto: A Spiraling Heart
by A Small Pen
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha after 2 12 years training, and things have changed. A young boy arises, and an insane naruto? Find out by reading the story! Features the NaruHina pairing with SasuSaku if i feel like it... ok SasuSaku is in!
1. Chapter 1: Return! Konoha Awaits!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any canon characters or happenings!

AN: I don't know who says what so I'm putting it how i want it, and this story doesn't exactly follow canon, cause that ain't any fun! As for pairings, find out for yourself, by reading on!

_**Naruto: A Spiraling Heart**_

_Chapter 1: Return! Kohona awaits!_

The gates to the hidden village of Kohona swung open, permitting two shinobi to return to the village.

"It's been about two and a half years..." Said the first one, a spiky white haired shinobi.

"Indeed..." Replied a blond haired shinobi, with his hair in a spiky pattern. As both entered the village, they took in the sites. The blond shinobi was eager to get around the village, jumping onto a nearby pole to take in the surroundings.

"Haha... He's certainly cheerful today isn't He..." Said the white haired shinobi.

"Alright! I missed this place! It hasn't changed one bit! Yeah! yeah!" Yelled the blond shinobi.

Returning from his two and a half year training. Naruto was eager to get around and meet everyone he could.

"Eh?! Hehehe! So they've added Tsunade's ugly old mug to the mountain! Ha!" Naruto wasn't exactly surprised when he saw the face of Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, To the Hokage monument.

"You've grown a lot, haven't you... Naruto." Came a familiar voice. Naruto turned to find his sensei, Hatake Kakashi, sitting on an awning, waving at him. "Yo!"

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed jumping to meet his sensei. "Haha! You haven't changed at all! Wait! Oh yeah!" Naruto reached for his pocket. "Hey! Hey! I have a present for you, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto handed the familiar Kakashi a book.

"Whaaat?! You... H-How... Th...This is..." was all Kakashi could muster as Naruto handed him Icha Icha Tactics

"This is the latest in the Icha Icha series after 3 years! It's really boring, but you'll still like it... I think!" Naruto explained since it was apparent Kakashi wasn't going to say anything anytime soon

'_Idiot... A kid like you wouldn't understand the beaut of that book... it's still an unreleased rare item too..._' Jiraiya thought as he looked at the reunion between sensei and pupil.

"Right! Next stop, straight to Ichiraku Ramen!!" Exclaimed Naruto as he ran into the village.

"As promised, I'll leave Naruto back into your care..." Jiraiya conversed with Kakashi "I fear Akatsuki has been growing impatient... They may make an attempt on Naruto soon... I'm going to head around and gather as much information as I can."

"Ahhhh!! Sa.. Sakura-chan?" Yelled a surprised Naruto, gazing at his teammate fo the first time in 2 and a half years.

"Eh? Naruto?!" replied a surprised Sakura "How do I look? Do I look morelike a woman now...?"

"You look fine! You haven't changed at all!!" Replied the ever smiling Naruto.

"You still don't understand a woman's mind..." Sighed an annoyed Sakura. "Eh? You've... You've grown taller than me?!"

"Yeah" was all Naruto replied with before he measured himself with Sakura with his hand. Sakura could all but smile.

'_Hmm... Naruto... You've become really strong since I last saw you..._'

"Naruto niichan! Called another familiar voice from a small fog. "Oiroke no jutsu!"

There stood a beautiful woman, only covered by small clouds wrapped around her. Reactions varied, Tsunade, who was accompanying Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi could only look. Sakura was startled at the newcomer. Jiraiya on the other hand, could only stare in delight.

The woman disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"How was that?! A real drool of a jutsu wasn't it?!" Asked a confident Konohamaru.

"Hehehe... Konohamaru, I'm sorry but I'm not a kid any more. From now on, you shouldn't use that jutsu either." Naruto told a surprised Konohamaru.

'_...So... Naruto hasn't just matured in appearance... This makes me feel a little sad. You really have become amazing... Naruto. I'm sure you've come back with a lot of great new jutsu too, right...?_' thought an amazed Sakura.

"Such a jutsu is now mediocre, Konohamaru! Behold! The new perverted Ninjutsu I've been developing!! Here we goooo!!" Yelled an excited Naruto.

"Aha, new ninjutsu you say, a new perv..." Chuckled a delighted Sakura, stopping after the last part. "Perverted Ninjutsu?! You idiot!!!" Yelled a now furious Sakura. Naruto flew a hundred feet due to the aftermath of one of Sakura's deadly punches. Luckily for him, he landed at the feet of someone who really cared about him.

AN: Yes, this follows the start of the first chapter A lot! But it was necessary. Next chapter begins the real story,


	2. Chapter 2: Stunning revelation!

AN: Disclaimer on the first chapter still stands!

_Chapter 2: Stunning revelation! Yori joins the spotlight!_

Hinata was leaving the Hokage tower and decided to pass the village door on her way home. She didn't really know why she was doing this, but she did it anyway.

Hinata stopped in her tracks, she was nearing the Village door to hear familiar voices, as well as some knew ones. She went against her better judgment and decided to check it out. As she rounded the corner, she found a helpless body, pleading for mercy. She looked up to see Sakura, Approaching the fallen shinobi. Ready to attack.

"H-h-huh... H-h-Hinata... Help..." The fallen shinobi pleaded, looking up at her. She recognized Naruto in an instant.

"Sakura-chan, p-please don't hurt Naruto-kun." She pleaded. She didnt want to see anyone hurt, let alone the person whom she loved.

"Why should I! He had my upmost respect then had to fall right into it! New perverted jutsu! I'll teach you!" Yelled Sakura, Storming towards the fallen Naruto.

"S-sure, he may be an i-idiot sometimes. B-but thats Naruto-kun for you. T-the most unpredictable shinodi in all of K-kohona." Hinata continued to plead. Naruto turned to a calming Sakura. Knowing now was his chance, He created a Shadow clone, had the shadow clone pick him up and carry him away from the scene.

"Ahh, Hinata. Just who I wanted to see. Please return to the monument, I have some important news." Tsunade told her breaking the silence. The Fifth Hokage disappeared. Hinata thought now would be a good time to go.

"Ahh, So you both made it." Tsunade expressed as a now recovered Naruto entered the Hokage office with Hinata. Neither knew why they were called. "I guess your both eager to know why you've been called. Its to do with your teams. With everyone but you two becoming Chuunins, We've decided to put you in a new team, together."

"New team?! But Sakura-Chan and I were supposed to rescue Sasuke!" Naruto Shouted as he stood from his seat.

"Shut up you stupid idiot! If you'll just let me explain. Now, the only reason we are doing this is because we have an exceptional student from the academy, and not a team to put him in. So he will be paired with you two and a Chuunin instructor. Which is unusual, But it's someone you know." Tsunade explained.

'_Someone I know... It could be Iruka-Sensei!_' Naruto thought. "Ah I see. Well I'm All for it!" He then Exclaimed.

"Great, you meet your instructor in an hour at the academy." Tsunade Finished. Hinata had just sat there, nodding when need be. She was excited about being on Naruto' team, but tried not to show it.

"Haaaaaa! When's He going to get here already! He's just like Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. He and Hinata were the only ones in the room. Their other teammate was late, Like their sensei. Naruto heard the door slide open.

"Hey, Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" Called a small blond haired boy. The boy had a short sword strapped to his back with an unusual hilt.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Naruto replied, asking a question of his own.

"I'm Hiraku Yori. Your new teammate. Say, I didn't see you two at the academy..." The boy said.

"I know, we are already Genin, we are just in this team because the rest of our year are Chuunin." Naruto said in a huff.

"Ha! Sucked in." Yori hadn't seen all the people in the room. He continued to stare at Naruto, who seemed to be staring at someone else.

"Show more respect near a woman! Gee, what a troublesome boy." Came a sigh only familiar to Naruto and Hinata.

"Shikamaru! Your our Instructor?!" Naruto yelled.

Yori was still looking around the room, looking for a woman. A hand rested on his shoulder with a finger pointing next to Naruto.

"Over there I believe." Shikamaru sighed, "Yes Naruto, It's Troublesome, But I'm your Instructor."

"Oooooh, H-hello." Yori barely managed to say.

"Pfft, as shy as Hinata! No offense." Naruto said.

"None taken, N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata said with a forced smile.

"Alright, If we could have some order in here! I think we better introduce ourselves. Starting with Name, age, and special ability." Shikamaru told the group.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm 15 years old and I can perform the Rasengan!" Bellowed Naruto.

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I'm 15 y-years old, and I-I have the Byakugan." Stuttered Hinata.

"I'm Hiraku Yori, I'm 12 years old and I specialize in Ninjutsu." Sighed Yori.

"Well I'm Nara Shikamaru, I'm 15 years old, and I specialize in working with shadows." Shikamaru told the group. "Well, Meet me at the training grounds at noon tomorrow for a test. I want to see how strong you all are. Later."

AN: I am not very good at writing Hinata, just give me some time!


	3. Chapter 3: The test of a lifetime!

_Chapter 3: The test of a lifetime!_

"Glad to see you could make it." Shikamaru told his new genin team. "Now for the test." With what would seem like a click of a finger, Hinata was in Shikamaru's arm. "The point of the test, Rescue Hinata before noon. If not, Every single one of you returns to the academy, including Naruto and Hinata!" Naruto could only stare in disbelief.

"B-But, H-Hinata and I have already passed! You can't send us back!" Naruto Protested.

"It's troublesome, but Hokage-sama wanted each of you to try equally as hard in this test, meaning you have to go back if you fail." Shikamaru sighed. "Well, Begin!" With that, Shikamaru disappeared.

"Well, Mr Uzumaki. Do you have a plan?" Yori asked, not phased by what had happened.

"Knowing Shikamaru... We head straight in, confront him head-on!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But... He's a Chuunin, he outranks us, he could wipe the floor with our butts!" Yori protested, obviously prefering a more subtle plan.

"Yeah, But his defenses all revolve around shadows, if one of us get captured in his shadow bind technique thing. The other can get Hinata. Got it?" Naruto explained.

"Wow... smart thinking from Mr Kyuubi." Yori retorted.

"What?! I'll Kick your ass after this for that!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey hey hey, lets focus on the test. Predicting the location of the sun. We have... say... 2 hours at most. So lets go!" Yori explained. Both Jumped into the trees.

"So, Naruto, any news from your Shadow clones?" Yori asked, leaning on a tree.

"Hey, I found them!" Yelled a shadow clone.

"Great, take me to him!" Naruto told his shadow clone. The shadow clone moved back where it came from.

"Alright, seems he's chosen a place full of shadows, he might get both of us. I'll create some Shadow clones to help later, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto whispered,trying not to attract attention. "Alright, let's go!"

Shikamaru was kneeling next to Hinata glancing at the sun. '_10 more minutes, are they really going to come?_'

"Wait no longer Shikamaru!" Came a familiar voice. Shikamaru turned to find Naruto and Yori standing in front of him.

'_Pfft, they can't really be that stupid!_' "Kage Mange no Jutsu!" Shouted the surprised Shikamaru. Naruto and Yori were frozen in their tracks.

"Heh. Hey Sensei..."

"A Ninja should look underneath the underneath!" Shikamaru looked at the two, they disappeared in a flash. '_Dammit! Tricked by Shadow clones!_' Shikamaru spun around to find Hinata safely in Naruto's arms.

"Well, I guess you pass the test. Say, when did you learn such strategy Naruto?" Shikamaru was interested about how he was outsmarted.

"We originally planned for one of us to get caught, but since this area was nothing but shadows, i sent in some Shadow clones to get trapped while we rescue Hinata." Naruto Explained, ready to laugh.

"Well I wasn't trying, would have been troublesome if I had of" Shikamaru sighed, "Well, Assemble outside of Hokage-sama's office tomorrow at noon. Team Shikamaru."

AN: Yes, It's a short chapter, but I felt I needed one. And Hinata was kinda left out, she isnt the focus... yet.


	4. Chapter 4: Missions begin! The package

AN: Just realized... makes my chapters look small :( I swear they are big on Word! Oh well. The disclaimer still stands. Also this chapter goes out to Hope master, for my first ever review! No matter how big or small reviews are, I appreciate them all, so I beg for more! MORE!

_Chapter 4: Missions begin! The package._

"Where is Yori?! He's late! I swear he's like Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto had paced around the hokage building 5 times already. He was frustrated that his teammate was late.

"Cool it Naruto. I swear your such a troublesome guy." Shikamaru whispered the last part under his breath.

"Sorry I'm late. My sheath was dirty and I couldn't find a new one." a Brownish/blondish haired shinobi stood at the window.

"Its about time!" Yelled Naruto.

"Well, now we can go inside." Shikamaru told the group. The 4 shinobi team entered the Hokage's office.

"Well, It's time to give you your first mission. Since I trust you all, you're starting with a C rank mission. Deliver this package to Sunagakure. It's for the Kazekage's eyes only!" Tsunade told the group.

"Alright! There might be some action! But... who's the Kazekage?" Naruto gave a puzzled look at Tsunade.

"Someone you know... Gaara." Tsunade handed the group the package.

'_Gaara's Kazekage. I have some work to do then!_' Naruto was surprised at the fact, but didn't show it.

"Alright, get moving!" Tsunade ordered.

It hadn't been long since Naruto had come back to Kohona, now he found himself leaving the place he called home. He glanced at his new team. A lazy leader, a shy teammate, an someone who he didn't know. He had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto launched himself at his teammate. Kunai raised. Each of his clones attacked one at a time. Each being cut down by the young genin. Finally, Naruto Jumped at th boy himself. Kunai raised, ready for the sword. Yori was starting to tire, they had been training for an hour. He swung his sword at the final Naruto, only to have his sword deflected by a Kunai. Both Genin Jumped to nearby trees.

Naruto was the first to act. Flinging himself at the young genin. He swung his Kunai to meet his teammates Katana. The clang of metal could be heard a mile off. Naruto Jumped back and stabbed at Yori. Yori swung his sword to move the Kunai from his critical points, but the force of the 15 year old pushed through, grazing Yori's right shoulder. This did not phase the boy, as he had found an opening. Yori was about to swing his Katana when he felt his body freeze up.

"Hey hey! I said train! Not kill each other!" Shikamaru yelled at the two genin, releasing his shadow bind. "Such troublesome people." The two simply stepped away from each other and started to chuckle.

"Better head back to camp." Yori chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Naruto returned. Yori and Naruto had lightened up to each other, each was starting to view the other as a friend. They really were getting along. They headed back in an eastwards direction, towards their camp.

All Naruto could hear was the wind blowing. For some reason, he had woken himself up in the middle of the night, and was sitting up, staring at his teammates. Seeing Yori's sword resting on his clothes, seeing The rest of his team laying, sound asleep. He specifically focused on Hinata. He hadn't seen her in almost 3 years. He noticed how much she physically changed. She didn't look like the shy girl he knew all those years ago.

Minutes had passed, Naruto was still sitting up, looking at his teammates. The wind continued to blow outside the small tent. The only thing on Naruto's mind was still his sleeping comrades, especially the blue haired Kunoichi. '_Why are my thoughts only on her?_'

'**_Your in love, baka._**'

"Ahh! Who said that?" Naruto had never heard the Kyuubi talk outside of their meetings in the cage. But it didn't take him long to figure it out.

'**_I advise you not to yell near sleeping people, if I was in their shoes, you would be a dead shinobi_**'

"Huh? You all right Naruto?" Naruto turned to find Yori, annoyed, Staring right at him.

"S-Sorry. Just had a bad dream." Naruto whispered, trying not to wake up the rest of his team.

"I'm surprised the rest aren't up." Yori went over to his clothes, "Well I definitely wont be getting back to sleep now, want to join me for a walk?"

"Sure." Naruto replied.

"So, you never answered sensei's question back at Kohona. During the test. When did you learn such strategy?" Yori inquired. From what his parents had told him, Naruto was a no-good, stupid low-life to be avoided at all times. But it wasn't until he was summoned to the Hokages office an hour before he met his team did he realize that the Kyuubi was inside Naruto.

_Yori was waiting while the Hokage dealt with his angry parents. It was obvious they didn't want him to be on the boys team. He was looking around the office and found small piece of paper, looking like it had fell out of an important file. He went over to pick up the document giving it a quick read over. The fact he had discovered from it shocked him. He quickly placed it back in its respective file and returned the file to a spot where the information in it would not fall out._

"_Sorry about the mess. Hokage is a very messy job. Now, Mr Hiraku. I assure you that Naruto is the best genin Yori could be grouped with. There is much more to the boy then you think!" Tsunade was starting the show the frustration building up inside her. Yori realized that he shouldn't get on her bad side._

"_But why would I want my son with that freak!" Aiko Hiraku Yelled, the frustration was more then obvious._

"_Dad. I wouldn't argue with the Hokage, you would never really have a chance of winning, anyway. I would like to be on this Uzumaki Naruto's team. If he is all Hokage believes he is. I'm sure I could become a valuable Shinobi to Kohona." Yori tried to find the easy way out in all of this._

"_Well I guess it's settled" The hokage's last words were cut off by a screaming Aiko_

"_No it's not! Under no circumstances will I let my son near that Nine-Tailed freak!" Seconds after these words left his mouth, Aiko came to terms wih what he ha said, he immediately went to cover his mouth._

_'Could it be? The file only said that the Uzumaki played a role in the slaying of the Kyuubi, but to actually be the Kyuubi... no, It couldn't be!' Yori was stunned._

"_Mr Hiraku, you have just broken an important rule, now you have absolutely no say in the matter, ANBU will deal with you later. Yori, Mrs Hiraku, you are both excused." The Hokage had her eyes locked onto the stunned Aiko._

"_Mother, Is it true that this Uzumaki contains the Kyuubi?" Yori was still in shock, "And why is it against the law to talk about it?"_

"_You are right, and I guess it is against the law because they don't want him finding out. Anyway, You've got to meet your new teammates. Goodbye." His mother was quietly walking off, waving._

"Well you could say I had some help." Naruto chuckled.

"The question still remains unanswered." Yori had a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Well, when I was training with Ero-Sennin, He made me think, and work out strategies. Especially against Shikamaru and the Nara clan... I think he has something against them, also, I knew he would be too lazy to try! Anyway, back when we first met, how did you know I had the kyuubi?"

"I suppose one cannot ask without being asked, well, I'll just say I had an.. unfortunate meeting with the hokage." Yori tried his hardest to reveal the truth but keep it secret. For some reason, he couldn't fully trust Naruto yet.

"hmm... I see, well, shouldn't we get back to camp, its getting early." Naruto chuckled, noticing the sun rising.

"Yeah, lets."

"What do you call leaving at some ungodly hour during a mission?" Shikamaru grumbled, noticing his two teammates returning.

"This fool here woke me up!" Yori protested.

"And I couldn't sleep." Naruto chuckled.

"Well, we have a mission to complete, remember!" Shikamaru grumbled, "Such troublesome people."

AN: A dialog filled chapter. Now, for a chapter preview, Action, finally... I hope! See ya next time I get a chapter finished!


End file.
